Maddie My Love
by singingprilly
Summary: While they were on tour their sister got in a little bit of a pickle
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello my name is Madison Grace Jonas. Yup, that is correct. I am the only sister of the Jonas Brothers. I am 16 so that makes me Nick's twin. He has 4 hours on me. Mom and dad have always said I was stubborn. That is why I kicked Nick out first, I guess. I have the same hair as Nick, my curls fall in chocolate ringlets to my waist. My eyes are hazel like Kevin's but turn a dark brown when I am mad. I am luckily the same height as Nick so he can't say he is taller when we are arguing. He likes to say he is older so he gets to do things first. Since we are twins we know what the other is thinking, most of the time. He is the one that knows the most about me. But there are some things I can't talk to him about. I go to Joe to talk about boys and relationships. He tells me how it is. He sugarcoats nothing. I go to Kevin about clothes. Some might say that he is gay but I can tell you there is not a gay bone in his body. He comes to me about girls so I know he is straight. My younger brother Frankie is my comic relief. If he notices anyone needing to smile or laugh he is right there.

Currently the boys are on tour and mom stayed home with me because I really wanted a semi-normal life. I go to public school where as my brothers don't. Kevin and Joe are done with school so it is just Nick and Frankie that are home-schooled. At the end of the summer my sociology teacher sent my parents a letter explaining a special project. Four other people are participating in the same project. My parents thought it would be interesting so they signed the release. They didn't tell the boys about it so I could gather real information. More about that later.

Now you might think I can't sing. I can wail like my brothers but I chose to do other things. I have books and books of songs I wrote but only my mom knows about them, just like her being the only one knowing that I sing for Disney when they need me. They have agreed to keep it a secret from my brothers and father. If they knew I did they would want me to go on tour with them. Oh yeah I should probably mention that I have a record deal but it is super secret so don't tell anyone. To appease my father I sing in the church choir every Sunday. So far that has been working out.

My mom and I have been cleaning like crazy because after six months my brothers are finally coming home. Just in time for Christmas. We aired out their rooms, put clean linen on their beds and I added my own special touches, short sheets. They needed some kind of punishment for being gone so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While I was at the studio my brothers got home. I was having so much fun that I lost track of time.  
"Ok Madison I think we are good today. I'll see you after the first of the year."  
"Ok, see you later Mark." I told him and gathered my stuff and headed to my car and drove home.

(No ones POV)  
The guys all got out of the bus as soon as it stopped.  
"Ok boys, go say hello to your mother and then come back and help unload." Mr. Jonas told his sons.  
"Ok dad." Kevin said then walked towards the house with his three younger brothers. Mrs. Jonas met them at the door.  
"Mommy." Joe said as he got to her and wrapped her in his embrace.  
Kevin and Nick each took a turn hugging her.  
"Hey stop hogging her!" Frankie exclaimed.  
"Come here Franklin." She laughed as she broke from the other three.  
"Oh how I have missed you. I am so glad you are all home safe and sound." she told them.  
"Mom where is Madison?" Nick asked.  
"She is out running around. She'll be home after a while."  
"Ok. Come on guys we have to go help unload." Kevin said.  
The boys gave their mom another hug and headed out to help unload the busses.

Dinner was ready when they were carrying in the last bag. The band was invited to join them for dinner.  
"Boys wash up dinner is ready." Denise called. Just as they were getting ready to say grace Madison came running in.

(Maddies POV)

"Sorry I'm late."  
"It's ok sweetie. Wash up."  
I quickly did as I was told and took off my jacket.  
"Holy cow Maddie when did you get fat?"  
"Franklin!" My parents scolded.  
"Its ok mom and dad they are going to find out sooner or later." I said to them. I turned to Frankie and started.  
"Frankie, I am getting fat and will continue for a little bit longer."  
"But why?"  
"Because I am pregnant."  
My other three brothers spit out their drinks.  
"What?" they shouted at the same time.  
"I'm pregnant." I repeated.  
"How? When?" Kevin asked.  
"I think you know how. I know you have had the sex talk. As for when this past April." I told him.  
"Who is the father?" Nick asked.  
"I am not ready to tell you."  
"Do you even know who it is?" Joe finally spoke.  
"Is he the only one you have had sex with? How could you do this? Was the temptation so strong that you decided to give it up? Are you prepared to be a parent? You are 16. I can't believe you could do this." Joe continued.

I just sat there and took it. Both my parents looked like they wanted to intervene and tell them but I shook my head. I thought Kevin and Nick were going to say something but they too looked at me with disgust. and disappointment.

"I'm sorry, please excuse me." I said with tears in my voice and left the table. I knew this was going to be hard. I went to my room and wrote in my project journal.

December 15, 2008  
My brothers and father finally returned from tour. When I got home dinner was starting my youngest brother Franklin asked why I was fat. When I told them Joe pretty much exploded. My parents wanted to tell them but I said no. I know now what my brothers would say. Joe was so upset. He asked me if the 'father' was the only guy I had sex with. He asked if I was ready to be a parent. He was disappointed. Along with Nick and Kevin he was also hurt. I will have to see what happens before my 'due date' in a week.

I lay down on my bed but before I could get comfortable someone knocked on my door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Frankie, can I come in?"  
"Sure squirt." I told him. He came through the door and joined me on my bed.  
"Do you really have a baby growing in your tummy?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Cool."  
"Do you want to see something cool?"  
"Yeah."  
"Put this in the DVD and press play." I said as I sat up and got it off my desk. He went and out it in and pressed play and came back.  
"What is that?"  
"It is a picture of the baby. Turn the volume up."  
"What is that thumping noise?"  
"That is the heartbeat."  
"Why is it going so fast?"  
"Because the baby is small and it beats faster then mine. It will slow down in time."  
"Neat. Maddie?"  
"Yes."  
"The others will come around, they were just shocked.  
"Thanks squirt."  
"You're welcome. I will let you go to bed. I love you."  
"I love you more." I said causing him to laugh.

He left the room and I went and added this last little bit to my journal and put my pajama's on and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(No POV)

"Good morning Frankie. How did you sleep?" his mom asked.  
"Ok but not too good."  
"Why not sweetie?"  
"I kept thinking about Maddie and her baby. She looked so scared." He told her. Kevin, Joe and Nick looked over at him.  
"She is scared, she is experiencing things that are new to her."  
"She should have thought about the consequences before she had sex." Joe interrupted.  
"Joseph she made a mistake, she is more disappointed in herself then you are. She needs her family."  
"Did you and dad know about this?" Kevin asked.  
"Right after she found out she came to your father and I and told us everything."  
"Why were we not told?" Nick asked.  
"Because you were just starting your tour. She didn't want you to worry and be disappointed and cancel the tour."  
"Did she tell you why?"  
"Yes but if you want to know the story you will have to ask her." She told them.  
"Come on Frankie lets go unpack the rest of your bags." she said and led him upstairs.

The guys finished their breakfast, took care of their dishes and went to the family room.

(Maddies POV)

When I woke up I got showered and dressed. I made my way downstairs when I got to the bottom step I had the most excruciating pain rip through me.  
"Mom! Ow, ow ow!" I yelled.  
Kevin, Joe and Nick came running. They saw me standing there gripping the rail with one and hand and holding my stomach with the other.

"Did you fall?" Nick asked.  
"No. Son of a...!" I yelled again.  
"Mom come quickly. Something is wrong!" Kevin yelled.  
"What is it?" Mom asked as she came down the stairs.  
"She keeps yelling. I think she is in labor." Kevin told her.  
"Ok let me get my keys. Can you get her to the car?" She asked Joe.  
"I think Kevin and Nick have it under control."  
"Joseph, help your sister."  
"No." he said and went back to the family room.  
"Get back here."  
"Mom, let him go." I told her.  
"We got it mom." Kevin said.  
"Nick her bag is in the closet take that with you."  
"Ok."  
On the way out to the car we had to stop once because another pain tore through. It almost made me fall to the ground. Kevin picked me up and carried me the rest if the way. When we got to the hospital we got checked in and I was taken to a room.  
"Ok Ms. Jonas let's see what is going on. Your brothers need to step out for a few minutes while I check you out. Unless you want them to stay."  
"No we will wait outside." Kevin said before I could answer.

"Ok Maddie let's see what is going on." she hooked the belly up to a computer.  
"Everything seems to be ok."  
"Then why the pain. It felt like I was being constantly shocked."  
"I will turn it down a bit. You should be good. When your water breaks come back. I will let you get dressed. Are you learning a lot with this project?"  
"I am. I am learning that being a pregnant teenager is not just straining on the mom-to-be but also my friends and family but especially my brothers."  
"How do you think they will react when it is over and you tell them it was a project?" Dr. Anderson asked.  
"I don't know. I think we will all lean something.  
"Just keep a record of it. Be sure to write down about today."  
"I will thanks."  
"I will send in your brothers."  
"OK, thanks."

She left the room and shortly after Kevin and Nick came in.  
"Well what happened?" Kevin asked.  
"False labor."  
"Does that happen a lot?" Nick asked.  
"Sometimes, let's get Maddie home. She's had a rough day." My mom said and helped me of the bed. Nick grabbed my bag while Kevin went to get the car.

(No POV)

When they got hoe Maddie was sound asleep. Instead of waking her Kevin volunteered to carry her in and put her to bed. Denise walked in to the kitchen where Frankie was talking with his dad and Joe.

"We're back."  
"How is she?"  
"She is worn out."  
"So she is still pregnant with her bastard child?"  
"Joseph, that is enough!" his father exclaimed.  
"You are grounded young man. Go to your room." his mom said.  
"Whatever." he said and headed up to his room.  
"You just added another week." his dad called after him.

Joe met Kevin in the hallway.  
"Why?" he asked him.  
"Why what Joe?"  
"Why are you not mad at her?"  
"I am but there is nothing we can do to change the fact that she is pregnant. It happened. I am just going to be there for her."  
"I suppose Nick feels the same."  
"Yes he does."  
"I just can't." Joe said and went to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everything was quiet over the next couple of days. Joe was still being a jerk. Kevin, Nick and Frankie were supporting her more and more. Frankie showed them the ultrasound DVD. They both thought that it was awesome.  
"How come you didn't find out if it was a boy or girl?"  
"Because I didn't want to since I am giving it up for adoption and if I knew it would make it harder."  
"That is understandable. Is there a family all set up?"  
"Yes."  
"Have you met them?"  
"Yes, mom went with, they are paying for everything."  
"I may not like what you did but you are being very mature about this and for that I am proud of you."  
"Thanks Kevin."  
"So what is it like?"  
"What is what like Nick?"  
"You know sex?"  
"It is different for everyone. Looking back I wish I had waited."  
"Are you ever going to tell us who the father is?" Kevin asked.  
"No, because it doesn't matter, he is completely out of the picture. He found out I was pregnant and told me to get rid of it. I couldn't do it. I knew I had other options."  
"Well you should have gotten rid of it." Joe said as he looked up from his book.  
"What is your problem? Are you madder because I screwed up so much more than you ever could or that I haven't been excluded from the family? Oh I know you are mad because I had sex before you. Well let me tell you something big brother it was horrible, painful and I didn't want to do it. I was forced. Do you think I wanted my first time to be so violent?" She yelled through tears.  
"Whatever." He said and got up and left the room.  
"Maddie why didn't you tell us that you were raped?" Nick asked her.  
"Because I knew you would be so disappointed that I was pregnant that I didn't want to add to it."  
"You could have told us."  
"I couldn't. I think I am going to go lay down."  
"Ok, I think that is a good idea." Nick said.  
"No wonder mom told us that if we wanted to know the story we had to ask Maddie." Kevin said.  
"No kidding. I just wish we were here for her."  
"We're here now. We can't be with her all the time."  
"I guess you're right. I wish Joe wasn't being such a jerk."  
"I think he is more hurt then mad."

(Maddie's POV)

When I left Kevin and Nick I went upstairs. As I was passing Joe's room I noticed he was watching the DVD. He looked like he was crying. I had to fight hard to not go in and tell him it was just a project and I didn't break my promise. I kept going to my room. I had to write in my journal about what just happened.

December 20, 2008  
Today sucked beyond belief. I had false labor. Could have fooled me, I know they said that everything was going to be as real as possible. The contractions hurt so bad I couldn't breathe. I am definitely not ready for this to be real. Nick and Kevin were there for me. Joe is still very distant. I saw him watching the ultrasound and crying. I almost slipped and told him about the project. Hopefully when this is all over they won't hate me.

I closed my notebook and ate what mom brought up and went to bed.

(No POV)

During lunch everyone was discussing their plans for the evening. Mom and dad were going to a Christmas party. Kevin and Nick were going out with the band. Joe normally would have gone too but his parents reminded him that he was grounded.  
"Joe I know you are angry with Maddie but keep an eye on her ok. We all have our phone so call if you need to."  
"I doubt anything will happen but ok." He told his mom.  
"Thank you Joseph."  
"Mom?"  
"Yes."  
"How are you handling this so well?"  
"My love for her is stronger then anything. Yes we were disappointed but when we found out the circumstances the disappointment turned to love. She told us that she wanted to put the baby up for adoption. Joe she is still my little girl and part of me mourns the innocence that was viciously taken from her. I just hope that someday you will forgive her."  
"Me too mom, me too." He said. He hugged her and went to his room after everyone left.

Three hours later Maddie was getting hungry and she figured Joe might be also. She didn't want to bother him so she knocked on his door that same time she slid a note under the door. She stood us and took a step towards her room. A few minutes passed and she didn't get an answer. She decided to knock again, when she didn't hear any movement she twisted the knob and slowly opened the door. When she stepped inside she noticed the room was empty.  
"Great he snuck out." She said as she stepped out. She closed his door. She went down to the kitchen to order dinner. Just before she dialed the number she felt something wet trickling down her legs.  
"Great." Just then she felt a pain sharper than before.  
"What the hell!" she yelled.  
"Ok, calm down, just need to call Joe."  
While she dialed another contraction came. She looked and they were ten minutes apart.  
"Pick up Joe, please pick..."  
"What Maddie called to nark on me? Thought you would..."  
"Joe I need help. My water...ow, ow, ow, broke. I need you, please come home. I didn't call anyone else, please help."  
"How do I know you are telling the truth?"  
"Joey please, I'm scared and I need my big brother." She cried.  
"Fine."  
"Please hurry."  
"I'll be there in a bit."  
"Joey don't hang up."  
"I won't. Did you and mom take any birthing classes?"  
"Yes."  
"Then do whatever they taught you."  
"Ok."  
"I am pulling in the driveway."  
"Ok."  
"Maddie?" He called when he got in the house.  
"In the kitchen."  
"Ok up we go." He picked her up and carried her to the car. He buckled her in the best he could. He shut the door and raced around to his side, got in and took off.  
Maddie called ahead and told then she was on the way. She was going to call her parent but she had a contraction.  
"We'll call when we get there. Just breathe."  
"It hurts Joey."  
"It probably does. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. Forgive me?"  
"Only if you get me there fast otherwise there will be three of us."  
"Keep your legs together then, tight as you can."  
"I don't think that will help." She laughed.  
"Try at least. I really don't want there to be three quite yet."  
"Just drive."

A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital. They got check in and Maddie was taken to labor and delivery. Joe called his parents who were on the way.

When Nick and Kevin got home all the lights were on and so was the TV but Joe and Maddie were no where to be seen. Greg, Jack, John, and Ryan were in the kitchen waiting for Nick and Kevin to come back.  
"Did you find a note any...whoa!" Kevin hollered as he slipped and landed on his backside pretty hard and slid a little farther.  
Nick and the others were cracking up.  
"What the hell was that?"  
Just then Nick's phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Nick?"  
"Where are you?"  
"The hospital, Maddie's water broke."  
That is what Kevin slipped and fell in. He thought.  
"We'll be there as soon as we can. Bye."  
"Bye." Joe said and hung up.  
"Where are they?" Kevin asked as he got up.  
"Hospital, Maddie's water broke and I am guessing that is what you fell on."  
"Ok gross, a quick shower then we go."  
"We'll get her stuff together and meet you in the car."  
"Ok."  
While Kevin showered Nick and the guys got her suitcase and cleaned up the puddle.  
"She so owes me." Nick said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Joseph where is she?" his mom asked as soon as they go there.  
"She is in 204. First door on the right." he told them.

His parents went towards the room as his brothers and band mates got there.

"Joe." Nick called.  
"What took you guys so long?" He said as they reached him.  
"Kevin had to take a shower."  
"Why?"  
"He fell in Maddie's puddle." He replied with a chuckle.  
"Not funny Nicholas."  
"Whatever Paul."

"Where's your sister?" John asked.  
"She's in a delivery room. Mom and dad are with her."  
"Are we going to be able to see the baby?" Frankie asked.  
"No we're not. Maddie wanted it that way." Kevin told him.  
"But why? We're its family."  
"She isn't keeping it. She is giving it to a different family." Nick said.  
"But why?"  
"Come here Frank." Joe said. He went to him and lifted him onto his lap.

"Maddie is not ready to be a mommy; she is still a kid herself. She wants to give the baby to a family that can't have kids of their own. Don't worry; when she is much, much older she will have another one."  
"This still stinks."  
"It sure does." Joe told him.

Frankie jumped off his lap and went to play with the toys in the corner of the waiting room.

Two hours passed and still no baby.  
"What is taking so long?" Nick asked.  
"I have no idea." Joe answered.

By now Frankie was curled up on the couch asleep.

"When my friends' wife was in labor it took about 12 hours. We could be here awhile." Ryan said.  
"Fantastic." Joe groaned.  
Three. Four. Five hours passed and nothing. It was now 3am. They were all passed out.  
Denise walked over to Joe and shook him.

"Joseph honey wake up."  
"Five more minutes."  
"Mom?" Kevin said causing the others minus Frankie to wake up.  
"Is she okay?" Nick asked.  
"She's fine. Joseph she is asking for you."  
"Ok, I'll be back." He got ups and headed towards her room. His dad met him at the door and patted his shoulder.  
"She is asking for her big brother." He said and then went and joined the rest of his family.

Joe walked in and didn't expect to see the sight he did.  
"What? Huh?" he stuttered.  
"Come here, I have to say something." She held out her hand and he took it and came and sat on the bed next to her.  
"I wanted you to be the first one to know."  
"Know what? You had the baby?"  
"There is no baby."  
"What? I am sorry."  
"Don't be."  
"But you just lost the baby."  
"Joey, there never was a baby."  
"But I saw you, the ultrasound, and the puddle."  
"It was a project for school. Extra credit. They wanted to see how the student body would react with a pregnant student."  
"It was a project? Oh man now I am very sorry. I was such a jerk to you. I feel awful."  
"Joey it is ok. I had to keep it a secret from you guys because I needed true feelings. The only reason mom and dad knew was because they had to sign the consent form."  
"But everything you said..."  
"I have to admit my story changed dramatically when you guys came home and you responded the way you did. I had to think fast. You acting like a jerk helped. I'm sorry I had to lie."  
"I guess we all learned from this huh?"  
"Yes we did."  
"Do you want me to go get the others?"  
"In a minute."  
"Ok. So you owe Kevin and Nick."  
"Why?"  
"Well Kevin slipped and fell in your puddle and Nick cleaned it up."  
"That is funny. I guess you can get them now. Grab Frankie too."  
"Ok be right back." He jumped off the bed and went to gather his brothers.

When they were all there she told them about the project.  
"So you don't have a baby?" Frankie asked.  
"No Frankie I don't."  
"But what about the DVD?"  
"That was a real pregnant woman."  
"How did they do the contractions?" Kevin asked.  
"See those suits over there? You and Nick put one on."

They both went over to the suits and put them on. Maddie grabbed the controller and when they were looking at themselves in the mirror she pushed a button.

"What the hell!" They both exclaimed.  
"Oh suck it up. I had it worse then you two did."  
"Seriously it was worse then that?"  
"Yes. Just so you know that this project taught me that I am no where near ready to be a mother. Doing it alone would be even more difficult, plus the paid is horrible."  
"That is good that you realized that now." Kevin said.

All the boys had crawled up onto the bed at this point. They talked for a few minutes when Joe noticed everyone was asleep but him. He covered them up and closed his eyes.

Two hours later their parents walked in with the rest of the band.

"We need a picture of this." Greg said. He pulled out the camera and snapped a few shots. After that the guys left the family to be together.

"Mrs. Jonas we have the best kids in the world."  
"That we do, Mr. Jonas. That we do."

The end


End file.
